Unstoppable
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Unstoppable is on the leash in Mike and Stella's command. How is Hamtaro supposed to stop this mighty hundred-foot deadly machine?
1. The Start

A/N: If you haven't read Three Weeks, I recommend you read it first before this one.  
  
An hour after the handshake...  
  
Hamtaro was recalling what had happened an hour ago. Boss had shaken Mike's paw just because he didn't want to watch the Ham-Hams meet their doom. Hamtaro was in a cell with Oxnard. Oxnard hadn't spoken a word to him the whole time Hamtaro has seen him. He could tell Oxnard was as scared as he was.  
Hamtaro remembered that in his mind that he had told Boss to do it and think of the saying 'Each Ham for themselves.' He even wondered if he had heard his thought and followed it. Hamtaro was hoping the rest of the Ham-Hams were OK. He started to wonder what each of them were doing. Hamtaro didn't want to imagine what Boss was doing...  
  
With Boss...  
  
Boss was admiring his new room. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful since ever. "I just wish I had my shovel," Boss mumbled. "Then I'd be happy forever. If it were here, I'd tell it my adventures. I wonder how I got Hamtaro's thought in my head."  
He started to wonder what had happened when Mike came in. "You like it?" he asked immediately. Boss nodded and said, "I'd just like my shovel." "Uh huh," Mike mumbled. "Where would it be?" "Near the wall in my old room back at the clubhouse," he replied. "Yes...right," Mike muttered. "You wanna know what?" "What?" Boss asked. "My plan's getting off the ground. It's almost ready," he remarked. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, it is," Mike replied.  
Boss knew what Mike had come to ask him before he said it. "You wanna see it?" Mike inquired. "Sure," he lied. Boss didn't want to see some machine that would make Mike the world's dictator. And he didn't want to see a killing machine either.  
He followed Mike to his Lamborghini. "It's at a different place?" Boss asked. "Sure is," Mike replied. "Stella's over there right now with my friend Will." "Who's Will?" he queried. "Just a friend of mine," Mike retorted.  
They drove to a big laboratory that was in the human town. "Why are we here?" Boss inquired. "This is where Will is," Mike replied. Boss followed Mike inside a hamster-sized door. Inside the laboratory was lots of chemicals that were mixed to make different chemicals. There were pieces of machinery that were just broken parts on long tables. There was a large human door that led to a different part of the place. And in the middle of the room was Stella being stroked on the head by a male human in a long, white coat with lots of pockets. He had curly black hair and he was the tallest human he'd ever seen before.  
"That's Will," Mike retorted. Boss looked at the scientist. By the look in Will's eyes he could tell he was a mad scientist. "It's complete," Will said in a booming voice. "You've got to see it," Stella said. "It's a genius's work." 


	2. Sneaking Past the Bad Hams

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro knew something was wrong because he heard Mike and Stella leave with Boss. Hamtaro knew he had to get out and go after them alone. He couldn't be able to take anyone or he'd be a goner. Oxnard realized Hamtaro was leaving and pleaded, "Can't I go with you?! I'll be good!" "I'm going alone," Hamtaro acknowledged. "The work that needs to be done is not here. It's somewhere else. And I'm going to try to get a lift with the Bad Hams. You don't want to do that, do you?" "No!" he shouted and Hamtaro.  
No one had thought of trying to crack the cheap plaster that surrounded the area they were. Hamtaro found Number 1 and Number 2 going and followed them. They met the other Bad Hams and boarded the large bus. They were waiting for Number 10, the driver, to get finished getting ready. Hamtaro saw some black paint and had an idea.  
Hamtaro hoped the paint was washable because he put it over his fur to look like a Bad Ham. "I'll say I'm the new driver," he mumbled to himself. When the job was complete, Hamtaro saw Number 10 coming down the corridor. Hamtaro jumped out at him and said, "I'm the new driver. I just need directions and that's all." "OK, I guess," Number 10 muttered.  
The two walked down to the bus. "I'm your new driver," Hamtaro said to them. "I just need directions to this place and that's all."  
Number 10 told him the directions thoroughly and Hamtaro found out it was a laboratory. "OK," he muttered throughout the time he was driving. Hamtaro hadn't driven before in his life. He was really surprised though. Hamtaro didn't drive into trees or any other obstacle.  
Hamtaro didn't, but the Bad Hams liked his driving. "What's your name?" Number 1 asked. "Uh..." he muttered and tried to think up a name. "It's...Number 1780." Hamtaro didn't think the Bad Hams had heard of such a number, but they liked it. "OK, Number 1780," Number 10 said, "you're officially a better driver than me. You can have the honor of coming along with me in driving in Mike's plan." "What kind of plan? What happens?" Hamtaro queried. "Oh," he replied, "it's a plan to take over the whole, entire, big, round, beautiful world! And we get to drive one of the most beautiful and toughest vehicles around! Yes, yes, the military Hummer! But not any kind...a military! With the machine guns and destructive power!!!"  
Number 10 liked the idea of a military Hummer to drive. "I've not seen a Hummer before," Hamtaro said. "Number 1780!" he shouted. "You haven't seen the beauty? Come and see!"  
Hamtaro followed Number 10 off of the bus and to a different room. It was a parking garage with lots of army-like cars in it. The different vehicles had machine guns loaded and a few other destructive weapons. Hamtaro followed him to a truck that was for four; it had a small truck bed, and was the widest thing he'd seen. It had a brush guard that could knock down trees and the engine gave a roar.  
Hamtaro looked at it very carefully. Someone came up behind him and he knew they knew he wasn't a Number. Number 2 had come up behind him with Number 13 and poured a bucket of water on him. The black paint over his fur wasn't water-proof, so part of his orange and white fur leaked through. Number 10 at first didn't know what was happening, but soon realized that it was Hamtaro. Hamtaro was tackled by all of them and pretty soon, he was struggling to get out from underneath the Bad Hams.  
Hamtaro ran for his dear life and knew if he was caught this time, it was all over for him. 


	3. Unstoppable

With Boss...  
  
Boss looked at what Will had made. On bars a hundred feet off the ground was a big, ball-like car where there were machine guns and cannons and other destructive materials implanted in the sided and above it. But the thing that caught his eye was a big antenna on top of it. The antennae was on the top in the very middle of the car.  
"What do you think, Mike?" Will asked. "It's more beautiful than what you said it looked like over the phone," Mike mumbled as he looked around it. "You have to have the remote to get the ladder down and door up," Will said. "OK," he muttered and realized there had to be two remotes: one for him and one for Will. Stella could share his, not that she would get on without Mike.  
Will walked over to a table and gingerly picked up the small remote for Mike and Stella. "What's the antennae for anyway?" Stella inquired. "That's for Mike especially," he replied. "It is an antennae that whatever the beam hits, its mind is taken over. But the thing is...I can't get it to work on hamsters. I've tried and tried, but no success. But humans are really all you need. They run this world."  
Mike had never thought of it that way. While he was listening to Will tell him what to do, Boss was still wondering about what Will had said. It doesn't work on hamsters... he thought. That's good for once. He thought of that a long time and finally something happened.  
Mike walked over to Boss and said, "You wanna see this?!" "Uh," he mumbled, "sure, uh, whatever...it's fine with me." Mike pulled him over to where the ladder would come down and got out the remote. "Mike," Will said and gave him a piece of string. "The hole in the remote." "Oh!" Mike remarked and threaded the string through the hole in the remote.  
Mike pressed the button and a door popped upward and a ladder descended from below the door. Mike entered proudly as if the whole world was watching and cheering and were waiting for him to get it working...which they weren't. But something happened.  
"Mike!" Number 1 shouted from the door. With him were Number 2 and Number 3. "Someone took our Hummer!" Number 2 shouted. Mike sighed and beckoned them to come up the ladder. They came up and looked back at Boss. He was sort of shaky because he was scared of heights. "Are you scared of heights?" Number 3 asked. He nodded and grabbed onto the ladder. "Quit that," Mike muttered.  
When everyone except Will got on, Boss looked around. It was many rooms joined together to make this violent machine. "I'll call it Unstoppable," Stella said, "because nothing can stop it." That remark felt like it hit Boss right in the shin. Nothing can stop it, he thought. It seems almost true. I wonder if it's true... 


	4. Not Much But the Truth

With Hamtaro...  
  
This was the second time Hamtaro had driven before. That was the main reason Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3's Hummer went missing. He had taken it to drive. "I hope they don't have a detector to find out where this drives," Hamtaro muttered to himself. Suddenly, a siren comes on. Hamtaro found out he had been speeding and it was the siren of a police officer.  
Hamtaro pulled to the side of the road and waited for the police officer to give him his ticket. "Get out of your car!" the police officer yelled. Hamtaro then knew the police thought he was a Bad Ham. At least the black paint on him had washed off all of the way. He got out of his car and froze. It was Officer Tom and Officer Bob. They had their guns pointed at him and once they saw him, the two familiar officers lowered their guns. "Hamtaro!" Officer Tom shouted. "You gotta listen! I didn't actually steal it!" Hamtaro shouted. "You stole it from them?" Officer Bob asked. "Sorta, but it was for their own good! They got this machine at a human laboratory that's going to take over the world!" he acknowledged. "Tell us the story," Officer Tom demanded.  
  
With Boss...  
  
Boss thought he was just looking around at it. He knew something was happening because they were figuring out the controls of Unstoppable right then. "I guess I'll get down," Boss muttered as he headed for the door. But the metal door slammed shut immediately when he turned around. "What the heck?" he mumbled and turned back toward Mike. Mike was doing his grin at him and said, "Did you think I was actually telling the truth, kid? I was lying to you like I did about the Ham-Hams. You did the handshake to see the world go to doom. You didn't do it to be left alone for a long while. Welcome to the club, Boss."  
Boss stopped in his tracks. Mike had actually called him by his name. "What?" he muttered and looked around. He knew he was in a tight spot. "I lied to you. Welcome to the club, Boss." He looked around and realized he'd done something wrong. Something very wrong.  
"You're kidding?" Boss inquired. "No, I'm not," Mike boomed. "I knew you would fall for anything. I also knew you didn't want to do this. But guess what? I bring doom to everyone who is not with me and you're one of them." "Sure I am," he muttered. Boss thought they had had a deal previously. Mike was right about him falling for anything.  
"Are you gonna come?" Mike finally asked. This was to stand up to. "No!" Boss shouted. Mike looked at him and muttered something to Stella, who whispered something to the three Bad Hams. Boss knew what they were going to do and didn't want them to start it. So he started the fight.  
He jumped on top of the unexpecting three and started clawing and biting them. Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3 caught on and continued with the scuffle. Stella tried to get Mike to forget them, but he said, "I need him to watch me take over humanity. This is my chance." "We need to get started!" Stella insisted. "Then go do it yourself," he replied. "Figure it out for me."  
Stella lightened up and thought about it. Finally, she thought, I get to start the plan. It's my responsibility for the first time to start a plan that's to take over this world! Heck, I should've paid more attention to my appearance this morning...  
Stella raced to where the controls were. Her color faded when she found out what the controls were. "Virtual reality," Stella muttered to herself. It was a helmet with something that looked like sunglasses, but was actually the screen. "This is going to be weird," she muttered and tried to start it. "It also might take a while..."  
Stella fit the headset on her head and turned it on. She found out that Unstoppable worked like a spider with deadly weapons. "This is going to be a little hard," Stella muttered and started to try to get it to move. She caught on and started to get out of the laboratory...  
On the other hand, the scuffle was still going on. Mike was standing at the edge of it. His eyes were doing the glare, but not the grin that usually went with it. Boss realized Unstoppable was inching forward.  
Will was watching Unstoppable as it exited the laboratory. "I sure hope Mike does what he's meant to do," he whispered to himself. 


	5. Much Quarreling

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro had Officer Tom and Officer Bob with him as he drove the Hummer. "Where are they?" Officer Bob asked. "We'll see them," Hamtaro replied. "Eventually, that is."  
  
On Unstoppable...  
  
Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3 were just getting warmed up when Boss started to get tired. I can't do this for much longer... he thought. His teeth were tired from biting the three Bad Hams. They also had an advantage because there were three of them and one of him.  
Finally he realized that Mike could just leave and go ahead and take over the world. There was one thing Boss wanted to do now. Get Mike. He pushed Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3 off of him and started toward Mike. "What's with you, kid?" Mike asked and noticed what Boss was going and thinking about doing. Boss jumped on top of him and slashed at his face. "Number 1! Number 2! Number 3! Get him off of me!" he yelled.  
Stella heard and set the virtual reality helmet down and ran to aid Mike. She pulled Boss off of him and he turned to her. But he was no match for her. Mike at first thought he would rip her to shreds before anyone got near to getting him off of her. It was the other way around.  
Stella had managed to force him down to the ground and started to try to strike him in the Adam's apple. "Stella!" Mike shouted and pulled her off of Boss. He laid there and looked upward. Stella had scratched him so bad he was close to bleeding.  
When the three Bad Hams had apprehended Boss and they got to the control room, Mike lightly touched the virtual reality helmet and picked it up. Mike couldn't believe he was holding the one thing that would get him the world. It was unbelievable. His dreams had come true.  
Mike turned around quickly and said, "See this, Boss. I always get what I want." It almost seemed to be true. He knew Mike was actually a coward and was going to tell him, but couldn't find the right words to say it. Instead, he said, "Sinners in Hell want ice water, but they don't get it, and you'll never get the Ham-Hams either."  
Mike really took this personally. "Then how did I get this far?" he retorted. Mike didn't expect a reply, but Boss said, "You got lucky. But you're just a coward. Running away from everything you fear and letting your followers take care of it for you so it'll be banished away from you and you don't see it anymore." "Then where should you be?" Mike inquired.  
  
"With the Ham-Hams," Boss replied. "Heh." "What?"  
"You just wish that," Mike retorted. "You're the coward. Now me? Ha! You wish! Heh, you're just a kid. You don't know anything about these matters. From the very beginning I thought you'd get it over with and give me the Ham-Hams. You would be with them alright. But did you? No, you didn't. You proved me too much power and too much love and too determination with them. That's why I had to get you away from them. If you have no determination, you're mine. If you have too much, you're no one's. But it doesn't matter anymore because you are mine." "I'm not anyone's!" Boss feuded. "What did you think? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"  
Mike looked at him and said, "Well, guess what? I don't hate you anymore." Boss looked up at him and replied the glare. Mike continued, "I love you." It all fell apart for him then. Now that his worst enemy loved him that was the one to hate him in the first place now loved him, there wasn't much to say.  
There was only one thing to reply and Boss did say it, "I hate you! I hate you like the dickens! I hate you! You're nothing but an evil, wicked, no-spirited hamster! I hate you! It's wrong to hate, but I do! I hate you!" "It doesn't make a difference," Mike replied. "I still own you." "No, you don't! You can't!" he feuded. "Then as long as you own me, I hate you! You hear me? I hate you!!!" "It still doesn't matter," Mike retorted. "You'll still be mine. You're my property. I can do whatever I want to you. You're not you own's. You're mine."  
Stella and the three Bad Hams were watching whoever was talking. "I'm tired of this," Stella muttered. Mike realized this and said, "I don't care what you say. You'll still be mine." "What gave you that idea?" he shouted. "Was it that you got away with it for three weeks? Huh?" Mike turned around and said, "No. It's your fault you're even here. It's your fault you're even around me. It's your fault I want you, Boss."  
Boss was stunned for a second. It was true basically. But why was it him that Mike wanted? Why not Hamtaro? 


End file.
